Halloween Plans
by Jelsemium
Summary: Walker drops by the bullpen and winds up discussing Halloween plans.


Title: Halloween

Category: Gen

Author: Jelsemium

Rating: K+

Characters: Gary Walker, Liz Warner, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Nikki Betancourt

Summary: Discussing Halloween.

A/N: I originally wrote this for a Schmoop vs. Angst Challenge at Numb3rsWriteOff, but the challenge was for a Het story and I thought this was too Gen.

Gary Walker found himself humming as he entered the Federal Building. He knew a lot of cops didn't like working with the FBI, but he never had any trouble with them. Especially not with Eppes' team.

The guard grinned at him as he went through security. "Who ya gonna call?" the guard asked.

Walker was taken aback, until he realized that he was humming the theme to "Ghostbusters." He just grinned and said, "Try 9-1-1."

The guard laughed.

Walker made his way to the bullpen and headed for Eppes team. He hesitated when he heard an argument, but when he made out the words, he decided it was safe to barge in.

"I know where we can get some good skeleton costumes," Sinclair was saying as Walker approached. "We could come as the Skeleton Crew."

"No skeletons!" Eppes replied. "We see too many bodies as it is."

"What about zombies?" Colby asked.

"Nah, we're supposed to come in costume," Liz protested.

"How are zombies not a costume?" Colby demanded.

"Haven't you ever seen Don before his first cup of coffee?" Liz asked.

Eppes glared, but it just bounced off Liz's warm brown hide. Gary mocked himself for getting "all poetical" over Liz's skin. Their relationship hadn't progressed enough for him to think about her skin. At least, not when there were witnesses present.

"How about the girls dressing as black cats?" Gary suggested.

"Black cats are bad luck," Nikki said.

"You're supersitious?" Walker asked.

"Nope," Nikki said. "Just covering all the bases."

Walker elected not to pursue that. "I brought those files your brother wanted," he said to Eppes.

"Good, thanks," Eppes said. He took the file folders and leafed through them.

"Where is the professor?" Walker asked, looking around.

"At his day job, for a change," Eppes said. "He's working on his Friday lecture. Something about using Halloween to illustrate his point."

"Now that would be some trick," Walker said.

Liz laughed. "It's nice work, if you can get it," she said.

"So, do you have plans for Halloween, Walker?" Betancourt asked. She cocked an eyebrow at him and she was watching Liz out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe some trick or treating?" Granger added.

Walker snorted and shook his head. "Bah, humbug," he said.

"Wrong holiday, Lieutenant," Liz said. She perched on Granger's desk and crossed her legs.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint, Agent Warner," Walker said. "I've just spent way too much time chasing after year round vandals and real extortionists to think that Halloween as being 'fun'."

"Pity," Liz said. "I was thinking you and I could do some trick or treating this Saturday." She skewered Granger and Sinclair with her chocolate brown eyes.

Wisely, Sinclair opted to change the subject. "What about when you were a kid, Gary?"

Walker grinned. "I'm gonna take the fifth on that, Sinclair." He eyed Granger. "Let me guess, you did the wholesome, hay ride, trick or treating and barn dance thing out in Iowa."

"You forgot the bobbing for apples and soaping barn windows," Granger said.

"Sounds like good, clean fun," Walker said dryly. "Especially the soap part. How 'bout you, Sinclair? How'd you spend Halloween when you were a kid?"

"Oh, my sister and I indulged in the usual vandalism and extortion," Sinclair said. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

"You're right," Walker said.

"At least, until my sister abandoned me in favor of dating," David said. "Then my energies got directed at other targets."

"Don't tell me that you used Halloween as an excuse to sabotage your sister's romances," Liz said to Sinclair.

"Okay," Sinclair said. "But I am now out of things to say about Halloween." He turned to Eppes. "Bet you and Charlie were very traditional about trick or treating."

Don nodded. "We were."

"Did your dad take you or did your mom get stuck with that chore?"

"They alternated," Don said. "Up until the year they decided that I was old enough to take Charlie out by myself."

"So how many years did you and Charlie go trick or treating together?" Betancourt asked.

"Only that year," Don said. "They kind of freaked when I managed to lose him."

"You lost your brother?" Walker asked. "How?"

Eppes shrugged. "I was more interested in the girls in their... costumes." He smirked. "What little there was of them."

"So, what happened to Charlie?" Granger asked.

"He got bored and went home, we eventually found him in the garage," Eppes said. "But my reputation as a chaperon was permanently ruined."

"I'm sure you're heart was broken," Liz said dryly.

Eppes gave her the evil eye.

"So, how about pumpkins?" Liz said, changing the subject abruptly.

Eppes raised an eyebrow.

"For decorating the bullpen," Liz added. "I think it would be charming."

"I don't," Eppes said. "We can't have black and orange decorations."

"What have you got against black and orange?" Walker asked.

Eppes gaped at him. "Those are the colors of the San Francisco Giants!" he said. "What kind of Dodgers fan are you?"

Walker slapped his forehead. "Not as fanatical as some people I can mention," he sighed.

"Well, if you're not into Halloween, does that mean that you're not coming to my dad's Halloween party?" Eppes asked.

"Party?" Walker perked up. "I'm not fanatical enough to despise the Giants and I'm not anti-Halloween enough to pass on a party." He grinned. "Besides, I want to see how you decorate for Halloween if you're not going to use orange and black."

Eppes held up his hands. "Hey, it's my dad's party. He doesn't hate the Halloween color scheme."

"Well, I'll think about it," Walker said. "I'll let you know tomorrow." He started to take his leave when Liz hopped to her feet and said. "Well, I'm done for the day, why don't you take me to dinner and I'll fill you in on who I'm coming to the party as."

"I can tell you right now what you're coming as," Liz smirked.

Walker raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"My date," Liz said.

Wisely, Walker did not argue with her.


End file.
